


Неудачная проверка

by Vitanga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanga/pseuds/Vitanga
Summary: Предупреждения: одно нецензурное слово
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Неудачная проверка

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: одно нецензурное слово

— Все вытяните руку вперед, — громогласно приказала Роланда. — И уверенно скажите: «Вверх»!

— Вверх! — тут же повторили дети. — Вверх!

— Кхе-кхе, — неожиданно прокашлялся кто-то сбоку. Роланда обернулась и увидела Долорес с блокнотом в руках. Настроение тут же упало. — Вы позволите мне посмотреть ваш урок?

Роланда пожала плечами.

— Сколько хотите… Эй, — крикнула она, обращаясь к мелкому мальчишке с кудрявыми волосами, — Рори, ты слишком тихо говоришь! Метла тебя…

— Кхе-кхе, — перебила Долорес. Роланда скрипнула зубами. — А вам не кажется, что первокурсники еще слишком малы, чтобы учиться летать на метлах?

— Не кажется, — отрезала Роланда, отворачиваясь. — Рори, ты слышал меня? Говори увере…

— Кхе-кхе, — вновь прокашлялась Амбридж, и возникло почти непреодолимое желание запихнуть ей в горло снитч. Роланда в красках представила, как он будет трепыхаться там маленькими крыльями, затем отбросила кровожадные мысли и вернулась к уроку.

— Итак, после того, как вы крепко взяли…

— Кхе-кхе.

— Блядь, — почти бесшумно прошептала Роланда и растянула губы в улыбке. — Да, Долорес?

— Мне все-таки кажется, что было бы благоразумнее начинать полеты с третьего курса, когда ученики уже достаточно сведущи в заклинаниях и могут защитить себя от падения.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что школа и без того достаточно заботится о их безопасности.

Долорес склонила голову к плечу.

— У вас никогда не происходило несчастных случаев на уроках?

Вопрос был с подвохом. Как много она знала и как много ей успели рассказать? Роланда вспомнила Невилла Лонгботтома, упавшего с метлы на первом же уроке, маленькую Нарциссу Блэк, пытавшуюся прямо с урока сбежать домой и влетевшую в окно подсобки, Андромеду, которую взбесившаяся метла попыталась утащить в Запретный лес и в итоге скинула на парники, и покачала головой.

— Никогда, — уверенно сказала она. В конце концов, все же выжили. — Итак, после того, как вы крепко взяли метлу в руку, установите ее между…

— Кхе-кхе. Я все же буду настаивать, что уроки следует сдвинуть хотя бы на курс вперед.

Роланда сжала кулаки, почувствовав, что гнев выходит из-под контроля.

— И к тому же далеко не все ученики должны допускаться до уроков.

В груди потяжелело, ладоням стало горячо.

— Например, студенты Гриффиндора. Они слишком часто нарушают правила, чтобы их можно было без проверки обучать такому опасному занятию.

Рори громко завизжал.

Метла вырвалась из его рук. Она попрыгала на месте, как бешеный кролик, а затем ринулась в сторону Долорес. Долорес взвизгнула, пытаясь увернуться, но метла настигла ее, шлепнула прутьями по тщательно уложенной прическе и опять развернулась, готовясь к новому нападению. Долорес взвизгнула еще раз, уронила блокнот, подхватила юбку и помчалась по полю так быстро, что через пару минут совсем пропала из поля видимости.

Ученики ошарашенно молчали.

— Мое поле — мои правила, — буркнула Роланда, остывая. Последствия, конечно, будут неприятными, но всегда можно уйти на пенсию. — Будет тут розовый бладжер мне на чем-то настаивать… Что замерли? — крикнула она ученикам, и все тут же испуганно похватались за метлы. — Рори, сходи в подсобку за новой метлой. Итак!..


End file.
